


Вопрос времени

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо никогда не отличался особой терпеливостью, но некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы подождать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A question of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149755) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



С удобной позиции на крыше дома Гриммджо наблюдал за стайкой учеников, выходящих из школы. На его лице ясно читалось отвращение и презрение, которое он испытывал к этим жалким существам.  
Люди, слабые и глупые людишки, живущие в абсолютном неведении о других мирах, окружающих их. Безмозглое стадо, ожидающее появления хищника, смеющегося во все горло над их невежеством.  
И вместе с ними, стараясь стать еще одним из низших существ, в жалкой, обреченной на неудачу попытке слиться с толпой, был _он_.  
Другие дети избегали его, сами того не замечая. Они не знали, они не могли разглядеть волка в овечьей шкуре, скрывающегося среди них, но все же, они _чувствовали_.  
Гриммджо наблюдал, как он шел рядом с ними, но был при этом сам по себе. Вид у него был задумчивый, а на плече болталась школьная сумка. Он выглядел точно так же, как и в последнюю их встречу, за исключением крови.  
А ведь кровь была ему к лицу.  
Гриммджо спрыгнул со своего наблюдательного поста и, невидимый, приземлился рядом с Ичиго. Тот немного сбился с шага, но, кроме этого, ничем не выдал того, что почувствовал приближение арранкара.  
Почему-то это неимоверно взбесило Гриммджо.  
― Я наконец нашел тебя, Ичиго, ― сказал Гриммджо, приблизившись почти вплотную и щекоча дыханием его лицо. Он заметил, как судорожно дёрнулся у него кадык, как замерло дыхание в груди, как на мгновение закрылись глаза. И все. Ичиго продолжил идти, как будто бы Гриммджо рядом нет и никогда не было.  
Гриммджо стиснул зубы от ярости, желая схватить его и впечатать в асфальт прямо на месте.  
Но вместо этого он подстроился под шаг Ичиго и продолжил говорить:  
― Я знаю, что ты не можешь ни видеть, ни слышать меня. Ты потерял свои силы, ведь так, Ичиго? Тебя уже не назовешь шинигами, ведь ты больше им не являешься.  
И в этом была суть проблемы. Куросаки Ичиго, сильнейший шинигами, с которым Гриммджо посчастливилось драться, пожертвовал своей силой ради того, чтобы выиграть войну. Потратил её всю. И уже поэтому Гриммджо хотелось убить этого идиота.  
Но он не собирался этого делать, потому что он не был похож на Ямми или Ннойтору и не приходил в восторг от убийства слабаков. Его привлекала сила. Сила, способная противостоять его собственной. А сейчас у Ичиго её не было.  
― Но ты все-таки чувствуешь меня, ведь так? Ты знаешь, что я здесь, знаешь, что я рядом, и это пугает тебя. Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас, мог бы с легкостью сломать твою тощую шею, и никому бы не удалось меня остановить. И меньше всего тебе.  
Гриммджо видел, что Ичиго уловил ничем более не сдерживаемую жажду убийства, но, притворяясь, будто ничего не почувствовал, тот лишь ускорил шаг, глядя прямо перед собой.  
Для Гриммджо же было очевидно, что Ичиго, с силами шинигами или без, знал о его присутствии.  
― Ты чувствуешь меня, чувствуешь мое дыхание кожей, мою энергию вокруг себя. Не прикидывайся, что это не так, ― ухмылялся Гриммджо, шагая рядом, пока они не ушли с центральных улиц в безлюдные переулки. ― Поэтому ты привел меня сюда? Чтобы я мог убить тебя без свидетелей?  
Ичиго остановился посреди переулка, заканчивающегося тупиком. Закрыв глаза, он стоял со смиренным выражением лица.  
― Или у тебя кое-что другое на уме? ― Гриммджо наклонился вперед и облизал его ухо. Ичиго вздрогнул всем телом. ― Ты _помнишь_ , так ведь, Ичиго?  
Уж Гриммджо-то определенно не забыл. Он помнил каждый раз, когда они дрались - и в Хуэко Мундо, и на Земле. Он помнил и кровь, и боль, и возбуждение от битвы с достойным противником.  
А ещё он помнил и другие моменты, когда они не сражались. По крайней мере, сражались не ради убийства.  
― Думаешь, я нагну тебя, пока ты не в силах защищаться, и некому тебя спасти, и оттрахаю прямо здесь? А, может, ты именно этого и хочешь? Чувствовать меня в себе, даже если не можешь слышать и видеть? Понимать, что не можешь сопротивляться и продолжать убеждать себя в том, что ты этого не хотел?  
Ичиго неподвижно стоял посреди пустого переулка, не открывая глаз, его дыхание оставалось ровным и спокойным. Он ждал.  
Гриммджо кружил вокруг, кончиками пальцев невесомо касаясь шеи, лица и обнаженной кожи рук. Он остановился прямо перед Ичиго, их лица почти соприкасались, губы были в миллиметре друг от друга.  
― Но этого не случится. Скоро ты вернешь свои силы, ты уже можешь чувствовать меня. Я буду рядом, когда это произойдет. И тогда я буду делать все это с тобой, снова и снова. И ты не остановишь меня, даже если будешь в состоянии, ― он потянулся к затылку Ичиго, провел по волосам, прежде чем отступить. ― Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, и не позволю тебе сбежать. Не в этот раз.  
Он запрыгнул на крышу здания и наблюдал оттуда, как Ичиго открыл глаза, дотронулся до затылка, повторяя движение Гриммджо, вздрогнул, шумно вздохнул и направился к выходу из тупика.  
Гриммджо следил за ним издалека и улыбался.  
Это занимало больше времени, чем он предполагал, но силы Ичиго возвращались.  
Гриммджо не сомневался, что это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
А времени у него было достаточно.


End file.
